


Lune

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Mune: Guardian of the Moon
Genre: Bioluminescence, Both of them will have long life spans for multiple reasons, CUTIE PIE, Cire is 16/17, Creatures, Drabbles, Gen, Glim is really independant, Guardians - Freeform, Mune has self-esteem issues, Mune is 15/16, Responsibility, Sohone and Mune are Guardian friends, Sohone has an inflated ego, Sohone is a little messed up after Phospho’s sacrifice, Sohone is probably a young adult, Spoilers, and Leeyoon has gotta be 30s/40s, change, creatures Of The day, creatures of the night, do not repost to another site, headcanons, i mean Sohone trained alongside Leeyoon, just my headcanon ages, like 26/27, no beta we die like men, powers, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Guardians change, along with their new lives. They are different from what they once were.Did you know time moves differently in dreams?I. . .I think what he did added years to my life.





	1. Spatter the stars, they melt from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This movie has taken me and now I have to write fic.  
It was just??? Really good???
> 
> This might never be a complete set of drabbles; just making it multi-chapter for easier uploading.
> 
> The idea of Mune gaining bioluminescence I’m crediting to Sleepysundae on Tumblr who drew a lovely pic.

He takes a moment, sitting on the beast’s head, to bask in the moon’s glow.

There was a coolness that had settled on him in the last few days; like Glim’s wax when it melted, he supposed.

His dreams had been melting stars, dripping down and spattering below like sparse rainfall they had in their world. In those dreams he could only tilt his head up and watch, feeling as they spattered him.

He wasn’t afraid. Not for him nor the stars. For it was a dream, and dreams were safe.

Well, usually at least.

Now, after awaking and checking the strings with a slow, delicate swipe of his fingers, he caught a glimpse of his arms and paused. Should he be afraid? Cautious?

But it was merely bioluminescence, like all his predecessors had gained.

A gift, given only to Guardians of the night.

Mune turned his arm over. There was none on the underside; only the bit freckling the backside. He ran his fingers over it but his fur was unchanged in texture. He just. . .glowed. Was the rest of him the same?

He trilled to the spiders. The peeped back. Their next stop would be in a few hours, in order to make adjustments to their path. He felt warmth remembering the charts Glim had given him.

When that stop came he hopped off, entering the forest nearby. It was easy to find a pool - a shallow puddle, really. The Moon’s light gave enough of a glow for him to see himself. Not that it was needed.

The freckles of light were few under his eyes and along the bridge of his nose, but grew heavier at his brow. When he stood and turned, he could see them in clusters along his back, as though not fully formed. The top of his tail held the least, and he turned again to see some on his thighs. They were soft, almost leaning towards green more than blue.

He nodded. Decided he like them.

He went back towards the beast when his ears flickered, catching a sound. Inquisitively trilling, he turned to see a child of his people.

“Who are you?” They asked, wide, questioning eyes blinking up at him.

“I am Mune,” he answers softly. “Guardian Of The Moon.”

Then he is gone, back to his temple-beast to wander the moon across the sky.


	2. Time moves differently in dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* I have a lot of drabbles planned.

“Mune. You’ve . . .grown.”

He hasn’t, not much. But his eyes are far older than he is and his father seems shocked.

His father had always been a simple man. Not overly given to affections, but not unkind. He loved in his own way.

So Mune feels no compulsion to move forward and hug him, even if his hands gently clench in old longing. 

Instead, he says, “Did you know that time moves differently in dreams?” He tilts his head to the side, ears flopping over.

It’s an inquisitive, child-like gesture. And he is in all instances still a child - he has only been Guardian for a year.

But his father looks at him as though he is not just a stranger, but a strange being. His question answers nothing for his father can not understand or even begin to comprehend.

(It is interesting to think, he’d always had a guardian’s power - assumed he was just gifted to put babies to sleep. No one believed how he did it, just accepted that he did something and that was the only thing he was good at.

He wonders. . .what had the first Guardian Of The Moon been? There are no records of name nor description. Only that he entered the Dream Realm and brought back the moon. Had he the same powers as Mune? 

Is that why Mune was ethereal, different? But. . .those are thoughts best left pondered when alone.)

So Mune just bounces on his hooves and gives a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

His father relaxes at that. _This_ was his son. Gentle, energetic, and a tad mischievous.

“It’s good to see you too,” he admits, “The babies don’t quiet down like they used to. But they also don’t have nightmares as often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s interesting to think; I don’t think there’s any set species, only divisions of Night, Day, and Dawn/Dusk. I think physical characteristics are viewed as we view hair, eye, and skin color. They’re all a people of their time. People of The Night are more creature-like and one with nature/cultivators, People Of The Day are plant/rock-like and society (either scholars or fighters/builders), and then the only example of Crepuscular people (dawn/dusk) is the candle family who are farmers and Glim is a scholar.  
The first Guardian Of The Moon is the only one unnamed and unidentified except for a silhouette. I’d presume that he had a similar ability to Mune since he entered the dream world in the first place.


	3. Sometimes sacrifice well-meaning, lingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sohone deserves some attention too. I don’t hate him. His arrogance is annoying but considering the fact that he was groomed for this position. . .
> 
> I like to think Phospho’s sacrifice really affected him.

Sohone holds the chains in his hands and directs his beast forward.

Ignores the sweat on his brow. Focuses on the now, on moving forward.

If only the voice in his head would stop bringing up Phospho.

“_Rrrrraagh_!!”

His frustrated growl rings out and he slumps.

Did he really think he could just push it aside?

It was one of _those_ days; one he couldn’t ignore. The old coot has sacrificed himself for him, given the last of his life to his freedom and prosperity.

The Sun burned inside of him, as he was sure the Moon cooled inside Mune. He was Guardian, he deserved this, he-!

_He was a failure and had messed up and that kid was a much, much better person than him._

**_Naaaaah, now ye’re just bein’ stupid._**

Sohone winced. That was Phospho’s voice. His newer ‘voice of reason’. He barely had known the guy, so why had he left such an impact?

_**Because I saved yer life! Ya brat.**_

That’s. . .true. And Sohone wouldn’t lie, he respected the guy. He had been a Guardian, and had helped them with a mess-up that was his-

**_ A-hem._**

An . . .accident. That he fixed. along with Mune. Who had also made a mistake.

(Sometimes sacrifice Well-meaning, linger, he supposes.)

Sohone sighed, and then focused on the far horizon.

The planned eclipse feast wasn’t for another few days; perhaps he could talk to Mune then?


	4. Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glim is cute and as much as I ship her with Mune, I personally think they’re really young to be dating. So although you could say they’re an endgame couple, they’re pretty much just friends at the moment.

She is humming and sketching even as she oh so slowly feels the cold creep in. By now she would normally be solid frozen and dreaming, but whatever Phospho has done protected her from the cold as well as the heat.

She could still freeze, but no longer from the night.

The moon kept her warm enough.

Glim had made sure her father was comfortable before he tucked in for the night, and she turned to her star-charts and physics. She had promised a pair of maps for both Mune and Sohone, specially made to depict for them so they could understand their paths better. They were following on instinct, which was good, but it wouldn’t hurt to have some hard facts.

Glim looked forward to Sohone ruffling her hair and calling her a bookworm. Mune’s gentle gratitude when he accepted the gift. . .

She shook her head. Yessiree, she had some good friends.

Her official position was ‘Aide to the Guardians’ as well as ‘[Unofficial] Companion Of The Guardian Of The Moon’. There had never been a companion as such, and she didn’t always spend time on the Temple Beast with Mune. But since Sohone has Krrrack, it was well acceptable.

She preferred the title of Aide, still.

Titles were very important in their world.

“Hmm, now if we adjust here. . .” she murmured, the compass hush against the map. The Eclipse festival was in a month, and she needed to be ready.


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are cutie-pies and I loved the hand drawn animated bits in the movie.
> 
> Also I still have a really bad headcold so I’m low-key delirious. 
> 
> No she can’t see his bioluminescence in the dream, so her and Sohone will find out at the festival.

“Glim,” Mune breathes. 

She turns at the sound of her name, and giggles as she scampers over to him. He is floating, ‘swimming’ in the air.

It’s been awhile since their particular dreams crossed.

Glim jumps up and he catches her hands, so that she floats with him in a lazy spin. His ears flicker. It is quiet, ethereal in dreams, but never silent.

“I missed you,” she murmured. They press their foreheads together, a gesture of affection.

“Me too,” Mune whispers back; there’s something about the dream world, you don’t want to yell or be loud. Everything is hushed. “I really like dreaming with you.”

Glim meets his eyes, and hums. She pulls away but keeps a good grip on his hands.

This time, she leads their dance. Turning, twirling. They start a spin that pulls them away from one another, and then pull closer, giggling.

It’s pure, innocent fun.

Mostly he has been battling nightmares - his own that he has no control over, and then those of the peoples’ that he tries to soothe with his Guardian Powers as he leads the Temple Beast. He rarely enters the dream realm consciously. 

But today he has, and he has found Glim, so it’s okay.

It’s good.

“I like dreaming with you, too,” she tells him. There’s an echo, like her words are being smeared, and he knows they’ll wake up soon. “We should try to find each other more often.”

Mune knows that’s not how it works, but he appreciates the idea. “I’d like that.”

“At least there’s the Festival; I’ll see yo-“ And then she is whipped away from his hands, dust on wind, and he falls soon after into wakefulness.

The spiders chirrup to one another and turn in unison as Mune gets up off the floor where he’d fallen asleep. He stretches and yawns, content.

“All good?” He asks the spiders. The lead one, which he has nicknamed Spindle, salutes. Then it chitters questioningly.

Mune notices the soft smile on his face, then. “Hmm? Yeah, it was. . .a good dream.”

The Temple Beast bellows as a harp-sound shimmers inside of it. It’s course alters oh-so-slightly.

The Eclipse Festival is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Glim’s name is Cire in the French version. I’ve debated if I’ll have that be a nickname of hers or if I’ll alternate between the two.


	6. In the Shade Of Sunlight: Eclipse Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may split this over parts or just have this small Drabble. Wanted to try my hand at the lore a bit.
> 
> Since there technically isn’t a Solstice (longest day/night of the year) as far as I know, they have the Solstice/Eclipse Festival once a year. It’s short enough to not affect the planet adversely. Unlike their journey in the movie, which I headcanon took maybe three days or so.

“Ah-ha!” Sohone chuckles as the crowd goes wild. The people of the day are screaming and shouting as he leaves the bowels of the temple to stand atop it. 

He waves his paw, winks and shoots them towards varying people. He had missed this - the attention, the admiration. It could be lonely on the Temple with only him and Krrrack, and the odd pass-by with Glim.

Speaking of. . .

He sees her standing with her father in the crepuscule shade. Sohone knows she doesn’t need it, but perhaps it’s to comfort her father.

Suddenly, a murmur rises from the shaded side; the people of the night perk up, a much more delicate affair, but more lively than when Yule had arrived.

He feels as the other Temple Beast rests beside his; he turns to look and catches sight of the last few shudders it gives as it settles. There’s a bellow, and the faint harp-chime.

“Mune!” He calls, hands cupped over his mouth. He waves excitedly as he sees his friend emerge.

Mune waves back, sheepishly, even as Sohone stops in confusion.

Mune’s own people hush audibly, and stare on in amazement. It has been a year since anyone has seen him up close.

There is no mistaking the star-bloom that freckles Mune’s fur and face. It is bioluminescence settling into him like melted stars and moon dust.

It is breath-taking.

Sohone glances to see Glim, awestruck.

Krrrack breaks the spell by starting with the formalities. “Good people of the Day, the Night, and in-between; May I present to you Master Sohone and Master Mune, the Guardians!”

There’s a roar from the crowd, even people of the night stand to clap. Mune shares a look with Sohone, rubbing the back of his neck. Sohone shoots a thumbs-up.

Then he’s prowling forward, bold and bolstered. “Hello, everyone! And welcome, to the Eclipse Festival!”

The crowd cheered on one side, and whooped softly on the other.

Sohone gave his signature grin. “We’re here to give our annual report, as well as enjoy some good food and drinks with you all for the next few hours.” He nodded to Mune.

Mune straightens up, dipping his head. “As such, each half of the planet will experience a Solstice for the next few hours. If you need to, please find a place on whichever side you feel more comfortable to rest.”

There probably wouldn’t be many, but perhaps a few nocturnal kids would take a nap in the sun, and the diurnal ones in the shade, later.

After that they launched into reports; mostly just information on their movements and paths. It was boring as hell but Sohone stayed respectable during it.

And then, the Festival began.

Mune and Sohone both launched themselves off their Temple Beasts; he himself landed with a heavy _thud_ while Mune had more of a light _Clop_. Before either one could reach the other, Glim was there, grabbing both of them into a hug.

“_You guys_!!!”

Mune scrabbles at his neck. “Choking; choking!”

Even Sohone had to rub at the back of his neck; girl had a grip. “Salut, Glim.”

She smiles prettily at him, then turns to Mune. “So, what’s up with all this?” She pokes his nose and Sohone snickers.

Mune tilts his head, faintly trilling. “This? Oh, it’s bioluminescence. All Guardians Of The Moon get them eventually.”

“It’s pretty,” her voice is hushed, and she reaches out to him.

Sohone coughs into his hand. Normally, he wouldn’t mind being sorta third-wheeled, but he hasn’t seen either of his friends in awhile.

They start, Glim pulling back her hand, but don’t seem too put-off. “It’s really good to see you, old friend,” Mune greets. And it’s so genuine, Sohone can’t help but grin.

“Like I said, little guy, same. Although,” Sohone prowls around Mune, “have you gotten taller? Because I’m pretty sure you were shorter.”

Mune shrugs.

They’re interrupted by Leeyoon. “Welcome, oh Guardians, we are humbled-“

Sohone sighs, exasperated; Leeyoon may have trained alongside him in a sense, but the dude was much older and just needed to chill. “Oh, stuff it.”

“Sohone!” Mune hisses.

“What? You want him to prattle on? Yeah, welcome and all that jazz, yadda-yadda-yadda; let’s talk about something fun!”

Mune looks wide-eyed to Leeyoon, who is twitching. He wouldn’t admit it but he did find him stuffy and boring, even if he respected him.

Glim throws a hand over Mune’s shoulder. “Sohone’s right; this is a party!” She looks to Leeyoon. “So, how have you been? How are your fellow people?” It’s all pretty politeness, but it does the trick and Leeyoon eases.

Mune doesn’t miss the way that the elder’s eyes trail over his new marks.

(Mune still feels the tell-tale prickle of guilt; in a way, he _had_ stolen the Guardianship from Leeyoon.

But. . .

He also needed to remember Leeyoon’s failure, and admittance to Mune’s position. Mune _was_ a good Guardian.)

Sohone takes the moment to slip away; he has his own people to see. Girls to woo. Dishes to taste. Before their lonesome position calls to him once more. 

Glim slides her hand down to grab Mune’s and give it a good squeeze.

He leaned into her; he’s enjoy the Festival while it lasted.


	7. In the glow of the moon: Eclipse Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Leeyoon and Mune to talk. Leeyoon doesn’t seem like a bad dude - just really stuffy and prideful.
> 
> Also, I had started this draft back in October, yikes. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Maybe a part three?? Also it’s been awhile since I watched the movie so characterization may be off.

It’s been perhaps three hours since the festivities began; Mune and Glim had pulled away from Leeyoon fairly soon after Sohone left, even though Mune wished to speak with him privately.

For now, though, Glim pulled him hither and thither; they danced slowly, gracefully beneath the Sun at one point, and chattered beneath the Moon. Mune was happy to see his own people pull away and join in with the people of the day - it was mostly the younger generation, but still. And some of the people of the day seemed content to sit and chat with the people of the night.

His own father seemed to be laughing with one of the banded tree people, his fur dusky in the sunlight. Glim’s father wasn’t far, standing in the strip of dusk-dawn.

It was. . .nice, to see this intergration. Mune didn’t remember much of the previous festivals (more often than not he was grounded, or held back, expected to perfect his fauna singing), but what he did recall has been nothing more than a divided affair of formality and wary glances. It wasn’t that the people of day, night, and in-between hated one another; rather, they were so different in custom and belief that they didn’t _understand_ one another.

But. . .after the incident of the lost moon, and the new one’s carving; after everything, people _wanted_ to understand. 

It was refreshing.

Later, when Mune had a chance to get some Graug Berries for a snack, he had the chance to speak with Leeyoon again.

Glim was with Sohone, speaking with her father. Mune stayed near one of the feasting tables, content to glance around. When Leeyoon showed up, getting his own plate (surprisingly, quite the variety), he stayed near Mune.

It was silent save for the festivities around them.

“Mune,” he turned at his name, and eat twitching. Leeyoon was looking away. “I. . . would like to formally apologize.”

He held up a hand before Mune could speak, although he still avoided the young Guardian’s gaze. “I let jealousy and bitterness cloud my judgement. And as one who had been training for years, I should have known better. It was not right for me to attempt to sabotage you or your chances.” He took a deep breath, still looking down at his salad. “My first and foremost priority is to our people, however that may be. And I jeopardized it. And, that was wrong.” Finally, he looked at Mune. “Especially because you’re one of us.”

“I. . .” Mune sucked in a breath and looked down at his own plate. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry. For how things happen. But also,” he looked up, giving Leeyoon a smile, “thank you. I needed that.”

Leeyoon gave a curt nod and then walked away, and Mune felt the tension leak from him. A weight lifted.

And although he stood alone at the table, surrounded by others partying, he was content.


	8. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* rewatched the movie recently. Just a Drabble.
> 
> I’m sure Guardians go through some sort of change when appointed (Mune having his powers before hand is an exception), but regardless of that they do need time to rest and sleep.
> 
> Mune is only conscious of the dream world when he sleeps, hence why he’s not here.

He breathes a sigh, laying back in the grass. He holds a flower above himself, watching it bend slowly in the wind.

It’s orange, like he is, and he’s delighted it doesn’t wilt in his hand.

He’s. . .dreaming? He thinks. Because he doesn’t remember stopping the Temple, nor spreading out on the warm grass. The sun is nowhere to be seen but it’s warmth shines on him and spreads within him.

Sohone sets the flower down, putting his hands behind his head and wriggling you’re comfortable. As much as he enjoys seeing Mune and Cire, it’s nice to just have a moment to himself.

He basks in the warmth and peace, knowing Krrrrack will wake him up earlier if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t watched the movie in a while. I’ll do so soon. Anyways, a Glim chapter!
> 
> Sorta random chapter and I couldn’t recall how I wrote their dialogue previously; hope it panned out okay.
> 
> Wondering if I should throw in some French terms and/or phrases. The movie is French, and I’m aiming to become fluent one day.

Cire’s eyes fluttered open, and she stretched up with a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she realized she had woken into a dream, if the grassy hill before her was any indication.

She got up from. . .whatever she had been laying on - it was gone now anyhow - and made her way to the top of the hill.  


She stopped near the top, a familiar figure at her feet.

  
With a smile, she put her hands on her hips, snarking, “Don’t you have a job to do?”

“Salut to you too, Glim,” Sohone replies, eyes still closed.

She collapses next to him, folding her legs. Sitting, she glances up at the sky. It’s nothing but faint grayish-blueish-white emptiness. Perhaps she could imagine the sun, or the moon. But, this is the realm of dreams and therefore, not her’s to control.

(Although Mune was confident, if people only focused and thought, they could control some of their dreams. It wasn’t his particular powers that made him affect the realm - they only made him aware whenever he slept, and able to traverse there at will.

Or something. He had gotten that dreamy, far-away look as he explained. Curious and strange and _other_, but still Mune.)

She worries her lip, tumbles a question around in her head before speaking. It’s something she wonders every time she dreams.

“Do you. . .remember, when you wake up?”

Sohone cracks open an eye, lazily. Takes a look at her, gazing up and somewhat uncomfortable. He sighs, then turns to her with both eyes open.   
  
“Not everything, no. Some. Hazy, indistinct. If it’s. . .important, usually I remember enough.” He snorts and then settles back comfortably, closing his eyes. “It’s the dream realm, Glim. No one fully remembers their dreams.”

“Mune does.”

It’s the whine, that does Sohone in. Cire doesn’t whine, not usually. But - she is a scholar, and not remembering something must bother her.

Getting himself up, he puts a warm paw on her shoulder. She’s looking down into her lap now. “Glim - he’s le guardien de la lune, of course he remembers. And, and he has the powers of a dreamer. He’s supposed to. It’s nothing wrong with you.”

She looks at him a moment, searching. Because that’s what Glim does. Seemingly satisfied, she gives her own inelegant snort. “Thanks. Hope I remember this!”

Sohone laughs, canines fully exposed. “Haha! Don’t worry Glim,” he taps her head, “I think that’s important enough.”

She giggles, swatting his hand away in retaliation.

The rest of the dream is spent chatting or resting or who-knows-what. Mune is obviously not asleep, or else he would have found them.

Either way, when Cire wakes at her desk with a crick in her neck, she remembers parts of her conversation with Sohone.

He was right - it was important to her.


End file.
